Grudge
by Shadows Destruction
Summary: The Leaf has been mislead by the Mist to attack the Sand breaking the alliance. When things are all straightened out Temari must remain in the village while Kankuro delivers paperwork for Gaara to sign. Temari x Tenten. M for later chapters.
1. The Alliance

A/N: Whatever…

Disclaimer: Whatever… Oops, I don't own Naruto or anything within the anime. (But I wish I did).

**Temari's Point of View.**

I walked through the woods alongside my younger brother Kankuro. His face paints normally done as usual and his puppets safely wrapped and on his back. The wind rustled the tree tops as we neared our destination.

Recently, the Leaf village has been deceived by the Mist. They claimed that the Sand has been preparing a surprise attack for nearly 1 year now, and they were to lead an assault on the Leaf within a few days. This caused total chaos and once again we became rivals. It was only thanks to our Kazekage, who was the one-tailed jinuuriki and also my youngest sibling, Gaara that we were able to come to an understanding. Gaara isn't your average Kazekage, he's more determined; he claimed he wanted to be like Naruto, to be able to help everyone he could no matter what the cost. Gaara contacted the Leafs Hokage, Tsunade and quickly got to the bottom of things. It's because of this stupid mess that Kankuro and I have to go to the Leaf once again to certify the legitimacy of this new alliance.

A sigh came from Kankuro's direction, "what is it now?" I asked trying to seem like I cared.

"I don't trust them anymore." His voice was stern and bold, not like the normal (perverted) Kankuro I knew.

"Well, you just have to accept the inevitable. Besides we were once deceived," I paused, thinking back to that day our father was found dead, lying in some gully, "…Orochimaru." His name came out hard, I struggled to say it. "Anyways, I'm sure Naruto fought for us too, trying to convince them not to attack. You know how much he hates violence."

Kankuro starred at the solid ground in front of him as we continued walking," Yeah, I guess you're right."

As the large red gates that surrounded the Leaf come into sigh, so did a woman with long blonde hair pulled back into two pony tails. I recognized her as Tsunade, the Leafs Hokage. We said nothing and continued to walk forward, starring directly at the blonde woman in front of us.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Spoke Tsunade when we finally came to a complete stop in front of her. "Follow me, please." We complied without question; we knew where we were being taken, the Hokage's tower.

As we walked through the streets of Konoha, I looked around at all the different people that were staring at us coldly and without any remorse. Kankuro on the other hand was too busy staring at the only woman's ass, and occasionally attempts to stare around at her huge chest without being caught (you know you're desperate when…)

There was a girl that had caught my attention when I walked by her. She was about my height, had brown hair and they were rolled up in two buns. She looked strangely familiar and quite hot if I do say so myself… _'Did I just think that? What's wrong with me?'_

"Here we are." Tsunade's voice broke me out of my thoughts when she opened the door to her office and sat down behind her desk. I guess I was too busy thinking about that brunette to even notice we were at her office. Walking in, Kankuro and I both sat side by side in two separate chairs placed in front of the Hokage's desk.

"We have quite the dilemma on our hands. You know this is our third alliance, correct? I can't believe that Gaara would even allow something like this after that last incident." Kankuro's voice was stern, and smug.

"Yes, I am fully aware that this is our third alliance, but hey, third time's the charm is it not? Besides, wasn't the Sand once manipulated, and deceived into plotting against the Leaf village?" Tsunade stated matter-of-factly.

I closed my eyes and placed one of my palms over my face and asked, "Kankuro… Will you please shut up? I told you the exact same thing on the way here."

"I see that Sand has sent one person who is quite negotiable." Complimented Tsunade, as a smile appeared onto her lips. "That's good." Kankuro crossed his arms and pouted.

"Kankuro, you're 18, so grow up." I complained involuntarily. After realizing what I had just said to my younger brother, I looked back at Tsunade who seemed to be enjoying the scene happening before her. "My sincere apologies, that was out of line." I apologized.

Tsunade nodded and replied, "It's quite alright, Naruto does the same thing every day… The only difference is that he bursts in like a kid being dragged by a dog."

"I see… Anyways, back to the alliance problem." I said with a serious tone.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order. I only need the Sands representative to sign on this line, along with the Kazekage's signature here. " Tsunade pointed to a line that had the words representative's signature beside it and another line with the words Kazekage's signature near it. "Here's a pen. We will need one of you to carrier these documents back to your own village while the other stays here."

"Why does one need to stay?" asked Kankuro now fully listening to the conversation before him.

"Simply to make certain that you stay true to your word and not rebel against us."

"I see." Silence came upon us for a few seconds. "I'll take them back." Kankuro insisted, determined as ever.

"Okay, we hope to hear from you soon." Tsunade's attention turned to me. "Temari, I will set you up in the Konoha Hotel, free of charge."

"Understood." Was my only choice of words.


	2. The 3 Year Grudge

A/N: Well, here's chapter two, sorry for the extremely long wait, I had exams to study for but now that those are over I can focus back on writing this fic! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately my ownership deed to Naruto died.

**Temari's P.O.V**

Tsunade set me up into the Konoha Hotel. It's a good thing it was free of charge, I didn't have much money to begin with, just enough to feed myself for a few days. I was stationed on the third floor, room 301. It was nice, complete with 1 king sized bed, a nightstand on either side of the head of the bed, a TV, a desk with a pen, notepad, and a do not disturb sign, a microwave, refrigerator, a dresser and a bathroom stocked with soap, shampoo, conditioner and a few cups. It was obvious this was at least a 4 star hotel, everything was perfectly cleaned, I could've swore I seen a sparkle come from the TV remote itself. Once a returned from my state of awe, I began to get settled, Kankuro tended to get distracted easily without someone there to keep him focused. Yup this was going to be a long wait indeed.

Time passed and I decided to go out and have a little fun. Okay, not fun but get something to eat, I was starving. I roamed around the street looking for a restaurant when I bumped into someone. I stumbled but soon recovered to stare into blue orbs. "Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't see ya there."

"Ah, it's not a problem. I'm guessing that if you're in the village the Leaf and Sand must be forming a new alliance." His voice was sincere and he proved to have matured.

"Yeah, Kankuro's taking the documents back to Gaara for him to sign while I stay here, but I'm just out looking for a good place to eat right now." I smiled as the words came out.

Naruto grabbed my hand and he began to pull my along behind him, "Come with me I know a great place!" His grip tightened a little giving me no other choice but to go with him. "It's my treat, and don't say otherwise because I'll still be paying." I couldn't argue, I knew I would lose.

Continuing to follow the blonde, he led me to a very predictable place, Ichiraku Ramen. "Hmm, why did I have a feeling you were going to bring me here?" Naruto just grinned.

We walked into the restaurant and sat in a booth next to the window. I took the time to analyze who else was seated in the other booths; there was Might Guy with Rock Lee, Sakura with Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru, and one final person sitting with a girl named Hinata. I came to realize that it was the same girl in the streets when I was walking with Tsunade and Kankuro to the Hokage's Tower. I looked back at Naruto who had already finished ordering for the both of us (kind of anticlimactic) and asked him, "Hey Naruto." He looked back at me. "Who's that girl, I can't remember her name." I pointed to the girl sitting with Hinata.

He looked at me and laughed, "Oh wow, I can't believe you can't remember her! Of all people her!" His laughing was becoming louder and louder until he finally answered my question, "That's Tenten, the girl you pulverised back in the chunin exams. If I were you I'd stay clear of her, she still holds a grudge against you ya know."

"Really… That's an awful long time to hold a grudge don't you think?" _'Three years? Wow, I've gotta fix this.'_

"Sure it is, but Tenten is stubborn, she doesn't like to lose, kinda like me ya know."

"Yeah, I'm fully aware that you don't like to give up anyways."

Our food finally came, Naruto had ordered two bowls of his usual ramen for the both of us, and I have to admit, it was really good.

Naruto and finished eating, he paid the bill as promised and we parted ways. It was getting late and I started back to the hotel. A sharp edge of a kunai found its way to my neck; I decided not to fight back even though I knew I could win this fight, even without my fan. (I left if back in the hotel room). That is until I noticed who it was. "Why are you back here?" came a cold dark voice."

I shrugged, oddly relaxed as I replied truthfully, "I'm here because of the third alliance deal." My voice seemed a little playful. "Poor Tenten. Still holding that grudge against me? I bet you are."

Tenten spun me around pushing me hard against a brick wall. "You bet your sorry ass I am, and now that you don't have your precious fan with you you're weaker than usual." She spat the words in my face but I brushed it off, she was hot when she was angry.

"Well well, you gotten quite the hot temper, but if you kill me now, there will probably be a war over it." I teased her, angering her even more.

"I don't give a damn about killing you; all I care about is settling the score."

"You've got to get over it! It was three years ago! Three damn years! Why do you have to be so stubborn, huh?" The volume of my voice took a sudden jump up. "Why can't you just get over it?"

"You wanna know why?" The kunai dug deeper into the flesh surrounding my throat, "Because you shouldn't even have been in that chunin exam, you were already a chunin and you ruined my shot!" Tenten exclaimed angrily.

"I was following orders, and you can't tell me that if you were ordered to do the same that you wouldn't comply with them." My voice returned to normal hoping to have some kind of affect the younger girls tone. Tenten was silent. "That's what I thought."

"I still won't forgive you." Were Tenten's last words before disappearing into the darkness once again.


	3. Invasion!

A/N: I've just been lazy this time around and neglected to write this chapter. "Don't hurt me! T.T" ….. Anyways, here's chapter 3, this one is more or less an invasion chapter of the Leaf. I hope you enjoy. Also I'm very tired. -.-

**Disclaimer: **I don't like kidney beans…. And I also don't own Naruto.

**Tenten's Point of View.**

** "**I was so furious with Temari the other night! She's such a tease and a jerk!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"What do you mean a tease?" Hinata's shy voice answered my exclamation.

"Huh? Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure you didn't." Hinata giggled.

"I know you have a thing for your sensei and all but don't mistake hatred for love Hinata." I was shocked by Hinata's statement, I mean; I didn't like her at all! Did I? Nah…

Hinata's cheeks flushed and she lowered her head into her arms. "Besides, I don't think I'm like that."

"You don't think?" replied Hinata as she raised her head from her arms. Her face was still red with embarrassment.

"Sh - shut up!" I stuttered. Hinata smiled.

**2 Hours Later**

I walked along the Leaf's streets looking for something to do. I was so bored, and I wasn't expecting for anything interesting to happen. Everything seemed normal, the birds were chirping, the younger kids were playing in the streets, yeah it was just another regular day.

There was an explosion off to the west from where I was, next thing I know shinobi were racing by me screaming that they were being invaded and for me to assist them. Without thinking twice I started in the same direction, prepared for battle (I always was). A giant cloud of dust cut me off from the others; someone had attacked me, but whom?

Landing on a rooftop I waited for the dust to settle. A dark figured appeared through the haze, and I still couldn't make out what village this certain character was from. I felt a mound of pressure well up inside my stomach and dropped to my knees gasping for air. I looked up to see my attacker. The dust had settled now and it was revealed to me that a Mist ninja had attacked, and he packed a punch too. The symbol on his headband explained it all to me, they were the ones who tricked the Sand to attack the Leaf breaking the alliance, and with the Sand out of the way, they would be free to attack the Leaf without enraging their comrades from Suna and everyone knew how bad the Mist would like to get their hands on the Nine-Tails.

"You're not going to win." I said smugly my lips curving into a smirk, "Your village doesn't have what it takes to win against the Leaf village, Lady Tsunade will protect us and we will protect her!"

"Arrogant brat, you're the one gasping for air. Remember?" His voice was teasing like that of Temari's and it made me want to injure him, no it made me want to _kill_ him. The shinobi from the Mist was fast; he suddenly reappeared by my side. It wasn't a teleportation jutsu, just pure speed. I found myself blocking his attack unconsciously without even realizing what I was doing. It was the instinct of a shinobi such as myself.

The man's knee found my rib cage sending me flying backwards into a building. He was beating me, but then again Taijutsu wasn't my forte. My body ached, and I could barely reach for my scrolls which contained my true power. I didn't know what to do. Closing my eyes I gave up hope, I knew it was pointless to resist at this point.

I wondered what would've happened between me and Temari. I would probably continue to hold a grudge against her but even I knew I wasn't capable of holding one forever. So at the moment I decided to forgive Temari for all that she's done to me in the past. "Too bad you won't live to see the say the Mist prevails over the Leaf." Laughed the Mist shinobi arrogantly. With that he raised his kunai preparing for the final blow.

A gust of wind made its way from where I lay, beaten and probably broken. "Too bad you're not going to live to kill this girl here." That voice was all too familiar. I opened my eyes to see Temari standing before the kunoichi from the Mist prepared to defend me. Me? Wow this is all too much. I was suddenly glad that I had decided to forgive Temari for she showed up just in time to save my life.

The last sounds I heard before passing out was the screaming of the man that had injured me so easily after Temari screamed the words: "Wind Scythe!" After that I couldn't remember a thing.

I woke up in a strange place. Everything seemed white-ish, the bed was uncomfortable and the rooms reeked of rubbing alcohol. Wait, this wasn't a strange place, this was the Konoha Hospital. Upon waking up I automatically sat up fast as if I was having a bad dream only to be forced back down by the aching pain that followed.

"Did it hurt?" Asked the voice of Temari who I just noticed was sitting in a chair by my bed. I looked at her as if to say '_What are you talking about? I didn't feel anything_' but she knew better. "I should," she continued, "four of your ribs are broken and one of your lungs collapsed. You were out for almost three days now."

"What? Three days? What happened after I passed out?" I demanded answers for all my questions particularly this one in general.

"It's nothing to fret about," she explained, "The Mist was fended off that's all that matters is it not?"

I could help be feel slightly disappointed at the thought that Temari didn't really care that I was hurt. Actually now that I think about it, Temari seems slightly different to me. Not attitude wise was looks instead. She seemed _hot_ and I didn't know what to think about these new found feelings towards her. I noticed for the first time the color of her eyes, they were green and I loved that color (in fact it was my favourite color.) It was then that I had come to acknowledge Temari for her determination (remind you of some knucklehead?) as a Sand kunoichi and great looks (Here we go again with the attractiveness of this one single _female _ninja!)

"You'll be able to leave with a day or two, depending on how you're feeling by then." Explained Temari as she offered me an apple she had grabbed from a trey sitting on the stand next to the bed. "Maybe we can go out to eat then?"

Without thinking I said "I'd like that." Only to hear a smart ass response from the other.

"Ooohh, so you've finally gotten over your grudge?" Temari's voice became huskier than usual. And I could've sworn that I saw her green eyes darken slightly.

"Shut up no I haven't" I pouted and crossed my arms easily as to not to hurt myself again. "I just wanted to say thank you is all. You know, for saving me."

"Uh-huh…" Was all the blonde could mutter.


	4. A Boring Night 1

A/N: Okay, yet another chapter for the books. Yeah, yeah I don't have any books, but that's not the point. The point is that there's a new chapter and you are to read it (unless you don't like Yuri in which case why the hell are you even here?) Anyways, I should probably stop rambling and end these stupid author's notes so, yeah. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Where there's a will, there's a way! But unfortunately there's no way for me to possibly come even so close to owning Naruto and its characters. I just manipulate them for my own personal entertainment. :D

A week has past and Tenten had finally gotten out of the hospital with a few days. Since then, she and Temari have been spending a lot of time together. They've been going to bars, casinos, movies, restaurants, you name it they've probably went there. Sure it was only recently that Tenten had uncovered her true feelings for Temari, but she was still unaware of how Temari really felt towards her. To Tenten being unsure was the worst, okay maybe not as bad as getting your ass kicked and having to be saved by the person you hated the most (up until recently) but it was a quick second.

Both girls walked side by side on the streets of Konoha. It was dark and Temari had decided to treat Tenten to some Saki, which was a horrible idea. The first thing that happened is when they walked into the bar they were swarmed by a bunch of old drunken perverts looking for a good time. Obviously the men were so drunk they had mistaken shinobi for street whores. This didn't go over to well with Temari, so she ended up making a big scene. The bartender was the one who had to break it up taking this time to threaten all of us to either stop or be permanently banned from the bar. Everyone quickly riled down but Temari was still upset.

Secondly, after a few drinks of Saki, Tenten was drunk, Temari was buzzed and who had to show up? That's right, Gai. Who better to make a dull evening even duller? If anyone could to it, it was him indeed. "TENTEN! WHY ARE YOU HERE AND NOT TRAINING? YOU SHOULD BE YOUTHFUL NOT HUNCHED OVER A BAR COUNTER!" Well first of all, it was pitch black outside, secondly, the night air was freezing, and thirdly Gai was a complete and utter idiot if she ever laid eyes on one. Temari chuckled from the scene unfolding in front of her. She too was a little intoxicated, but unlike Tenten she was fully aware of what she was doing. Gai pestered them for a good half hour about being youthful and then passed out drunk where he sat. Of course, nobody offered to help him because frankly, nobody liked him (except Lee).

After all the events at the bar unfolded, things were just plain out boring. There was no old guy trying to catch his imaginary tail because he thought he was a dog, or even a stray cat who thought the place was a good place to sleep for the night and wandered in only to be chased out by a bunch of drunks who thought it was their wife's cat. Yup, everything was pretty boring, so this leads us back to where we are. Temari and Tenten walking down the Konoha street, one completely off her rocker and the other only half sober. Stumbling Tenten fell flat onto her face, looking back up at Temari who was suppressing a laugh said, "Damn, who put the rock there?" Tenten pouted at the thought that she may have scraped her cheek bone or forehead. But that was not the case; there wasn't a single mark present on her body, just a little dust here and there.

Temari reached a hand out offering to help the other up onto her feet. Tenten accepted Temari's offer without hesitation. "W-why… don't we…" A pause, "Go back to your….. What was it called? … Oh yeah! … Hotel Room?" Slurred Tenten while propping and arm around Temari's shoulders.

Temari's green eyes darkened and a grin found its way to her lips "Sure, if that's what you want." She wanted Tenten in her hotel room but she wasn't going to force her. But then again she was the one who asked and she was also drunk so Temari had no idea where this was going to end up. Being only half drunk she still had common sense and was still of sound mind but she wasn't going to take any chances on hearing the wrong thing.

"Y-Yeah, LETS GOOOO!" Exclaimed Tenten while marching forward in a drunken fashion.

"Wrong way." Giggled Temari as he quickly grabbed onto one of Tenten's arms, swinging her around to face her. It was now that she noticed that they were the same height and that Tenten's eyes sparkled beautifully when the moonlight hit them just right. This made Temari desire Tenten even more and she licked her lips unconsciously.

Tenten paid no heed the Temari licking her lips, in fact, she didn't even notice. "Lead the way then!" The words were slurred but it was evident that Tenten had regained some of her senses.

**Back at the Hotel Room**

Temari fiddled with her room key to get the door open. Once she opened it, Tenten immediately made her way to the bed and sat down with her legs crossed underneath of her while leaning back onto her hands. She gestured for Temari to come and sit by her, which she obliged to. "Hey, this room's pretty nifty." Compliments Tenten, "I wish I could stay here for free." Tenten giggled and looked at Temari with a serious face. "Temari… Tell me, do you like me?"

Temari looked at Tenten taken aback by the question a bit but decided to tease her a little, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, and it's all in how you look at it." Her voice was soft and sexy which made Tenten blush a bit. "Either way you look at it anyways, I'll always think the same about how you look."

Tenten had a confused look in her eyes and she fumbled with her fingers trying to reach for the TV remote, "Oh really? How what do you think about… My looks?" Another slur was in her voice.

"That you have a sexy body, and that I would love to see it all." Temari smirked seductively in Tenten's direction eliciting a red blush to form on her face.

"Well…" Tenten stopping reaching for the remote, "You might just get your wish." Tenten's brown eyes darkened and she smiled softly, "But… You… Are going to be my bitch."

Temari was surprised at this new drunken Tenten's words, she found them shocking yet arousing. She liked the '_in control'_ Tenten. "Ooh, we'll see about that." Her green eyes darkened once again as Temari leaped forward onto Tenten pushing her backwards onto the bed.


	5. A Boring Night 2

A/N: Last chapter :O I know I know, all my chapters are short but I just don't have much to write is all… I should start making the shorter chapter run in with the other shorter chapters. :P Oh well, I'm new to writing stories especially stories like this, so I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fic.

**Disclaimer: **-Jeopardy theme song- … I only wish I owned Naruto and all of its characters, but unfortunately… I don't, which makes me sad.

Her hips straddled, he hair down and her dazed as ever, Tenten wanted the blonde more and more with each passing second. But this in particular blonde wasn't being co-operative. She liked to tease, and she enjoyed the reactions she got from it. A hand gingerly found its way up to the blonde hair that was Temari's and gradually released the four pony tails they were always in. Temari looked better with her hair up but this was a special occasion. All Tenten could think about was the apprehension building up inside her. This night will be her first and she was glad that it was Temari with her.

Slight biting to her neck and occasional nibbling of her ear made Tenten shiver. She flipped Temari over onto her back and smirked triumphantly. "Didn't I tell you that you were going to be **my **bitch?"

Temari could only grin as she allowed Tenten to have it her way… This time. She pulled the brunette down into a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, clashing together neither of them willing to give in. A hand parted Temari's blouse slipping it off every so lightly, afterwards found its way in behind to brush against Temari's back sending shivers up and down her spine. Tenten grinned into the kiss they still shared and continued her motions until she reached for the bra clip, anxious to remove the one piece of clothing obstructing her from one of her main prizes. Temari broke the kiss for much needed air taking this opportunity to remove Tenten's top as she continued to work at Temari's bra.

Both pieces of clothing were removed swiftly. Temari's breasts glowing in the light that shown down from the ceiling while sagging from lack of support. Tenten removed her own bra willingly then later fondled Temari's perky breasts. Gasping in, Temari arched into Tenten's touch loving the way her hands felt against her and loving how she handled her in general. Tenten's hands began circular motion massaging Temari's breasts eliciting small moans from the blonde beneath her. It wasn't long before one of the older girls nipples were swallowed into a deep wet cavern that was Tenten's mouth. An electric shock ran up Temari's spine as her arched further into Tenten trying to get as much pleasure out of the feeling that she could. More moans escaped Temari as Tenten rotated back and forth to each breath administering the same treatment over and over until she believed it was time to move on.

Tenten sat up, she looked more and more sober by the minute and Temari pouted at Tenten's recent actions but soon forgot about it as the brunette stripped the rest of her clothing off along with Temari's and placed her hip over her face. Temari felt a sudden burst of pleasure as Tenten began rubbing at her clitoris and without thinking let out a fairly loud moan. "T-Tenten.." She struggled to say her name. Tenten rocked her hips as if telling Temari to get to work or she would stop what she was doing. Temari obliged. Extending her tongue Temari gave a tentative lick along Tenten's dripping wet slit cause her to groan into her sending vibrations throughout her body. Temari did the same thing again, this time a little faster, and again another groan elicited from the brunette. Temari felt another burst of pleasure as she noticed that Tenten has penetrated her with one of her slender fingers. Temari nibbled at Tenten's clit and afterwards causing Tenten to rock her hip demanding more, so Temari plunged her tongue deep inside of the brunette atop her cause her to lift her head from where it was and let out a loud moan, almost a scream actually.

"Temari, y-yeah… That feels so good. Just like that." Moaned Tenten in between gasps. Tenten returned her head to where is once was and followed Temari's example. She began using her tongue flicking Temari's clit and licking along her slit. Both girls where on the verge of cumming now, but Tenten stopped and removed herself from atop of Temari. She pressed her lips to the blondes claiming them as her own before she lifted one of the blonde's legs and placed her sex to Temari's.

"Uggh, Tenten!" Was all Temari could manage to get out. Tenten pulled back and thrust forward again banging her sex against Temari's. Temari threw her head back in pleasure as they moved in unison, faster and faster gaining momentum until each let out a long loud cry of pleasure as their fluids mixed and both had experience their orgasm.

Tenten crawled up beside Temari fully relieved and sober to Temari's surprise. "Mm, that was amazing." Complimented Tenten with a smile barely noticeable smile.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe when I come back to the Leaf we'll have to get together again."

"Oh yeah we will. And next time, you can be on top." Tenten giggled as a blanket of sleep engulfed both girls.

**The Next Morning**

Temari awoke the next morning expecting to find a still sleeping Tenten by her side in the bed. However, she was nowhere to be found. She noticed a note of the nightstand by her bed that read:

_Temari,_

_ I'm sorry I had to leave so early but I have a scouting mission I've been preparing for for a couple weeks now, and I'm sorry for that grudge I use to hold again you, I see now that it was over something really stupid and I hope you'll forgive me._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Tenten_

_P.S: Kankuro arrived early this morning too. I guess I won't get to say good-bye in person so I'll have you say it now in this little note. Good bye and have a safe journey back to the Sand Village. Xoxoxo._

Temari flinched at the thought that she would have to leave today and without even saying bye to Tenten, but I guess that's how some things are in life. It just so happens that Temari always gets the short end of the stick when it comes to these kinds of things, but one thing was for sure. When she came back to the Leaf, she was definitely paying Tenten a visit.


End file.
